Secret Santa
by MusicAngel98
Summary: The student's have to yet again do the Secret Santa assignment in Sikowits' class. Will Christmas be merry when Tori has to find a present for Beck? I do not own Victorious or All I Want For Christmas Is You from Mariah Carey.


**Sorry, but this is my last Christmas one-shot. I know you love them, but I can' keep making them. This one is a Bori story! Again, that rhymed. I have got to stop doing that.**

**Tori's POV**

It was Christmas time yet again at Hollywood Arts. Don't get me wrong, I love this time of year, but with that stupid Secret Santa bet thing, I just can't take it. Sikowits is the weirdest, yet best, teacher I've ever had. He just had weird ways of teaching us, but they work. And, I'm getting off topic.

Anyways, I walked into Sikowits' class the day we were supposed to get our Secret Santa assignments. Last year, I had to find a gift for Andre and Jade gave me the idea as my Secret Santa present. Don't know why Sikowits assigned her to be my Secret Santa. Everyone knows she hates my guts.

As I sat down, a familiar face sat in the seat beside me. It was none other than Beck Oliver. He was probably my best friend here. And ever since he broke up with Jade, I've wanted to be more. "Hey Tori." He said. That snapped me back into reality.

"Hey Beck." I said. I sighed and slumped in my chair.

"What's wrong?" He asked with concern in his eyes. He was always worried about his friends. It's one of the many things I love about him.

"I don't want to do the Secret Santa assignment." I said. "Last year, I couldn't find the right gift on my own. Jade had to help me." It was the only time Jade ever helped me or anyone else.

"Come on." He said nudging me. "That was your first year. You'll get better with experience." Beck always knew how to make me feel better.

Sikowits came into class through the window. I again say he is the weirdest teacher I've ever had. "Good morning, class." He said standing up. We all murmured our good mornings. "Does anyone know what day it is?"

Cat raised her hand in the air. "Is it pink panda day?" Sometimes (most of the time) I don't know what goes on in that redhead's mind. "Cause I have that covered." She pulled out a stuffed pink panda. Beck and I gave her weird looks.

Sikowits sighed. "No, Cat. It is not pink panda day. It's the day you get your Secret Santa assignments." I sighed and Beck laughed a little. I glared at him and he put his hands up in surrender. Sikowits pulled out a Christmas decorated box. "Now, each one of you will pick a name and that will be your assignment."

He went around the room and people picked their assignments. Some groaned and some got excited because they already knew the right gift. I saw Beck go and he shrugged at his card.

Sikowits came to me and I shoved my hand in the box. With my luck, I'll get Jade. When I pulled my hand out of the box, I got the surprise of a lifetime. On that little red card, in black letters read the name: _Beck Oliver_

**-(Time skip)(Still Tori's POV)-**

It was about 4 days after we got our Secret Santa assignments and I was having the same problem as last year. I couldn't find the perfect gift for Beck. I was drawing a blank.

He had already given his present. His assignment was Jade. Didn't see that coming. You know what he got Jade? He actually got the girl who starred in her favorite movie, "The Scissoring" to come down here and spend the day with her. How can I compete with that?

I closed my locker and Cat came up to me. She had a big smile on her face and a sparkle in her eyes. "What's up?" I said.

She pushed a bag in my direction. "Merry Christmas from your Secret Santa." She said while doing jazz hands.

"You're my Secret Santa?" I asked. She nodded. I opened the bag to find what looked like a little plant with a red ribbon on top. By now, I was confused. "What's this?" I asked her.

"It's mistletoe." She said in that sweet voice of hers. "You always said you wanted to have a romantic Christmas moment under the mistletoe when before you were 18, so here." She flourished towards the mistletoe.

This was one of the sweetest presents anyone had ever gotten me. "Thank you, Cat." I said as I pulled her into a big hug. "I love it."

"Now you can hang it over the head of any guy and they have to kiss you." She said and skipped off.

Beck came up to me and looked at my present with a confused look. "Cat was my Secret Santa. She remembered that I wanted to have a romantic Christmas moment under the mistletoe before I turned 18, so she gave me a sprig of mistletoe." I explained to him.

His confused expression went away and we went to lunch. _Maybe I can use Cat's gift in my gift. _I thought as we walked.

**-(Time skip)(Still Tori's POV)-**

I finally found the perfect gift for Beck! Yay me! I thought about it, what does he love most in the world? Performing. I had a perfect plan.

It was the last day we could give our Secret Santa gifts. Beck told me he was worried that he didn't get his gift yet. He's in for a big surprise. I had gotten a band together and Jade and Cat agreed to be my back-up girls.

I was getting ready when Jade tapped me on the shoulder. "He just walked in." She said. I looked and saw Beck come and go talk to Andre. Now's my chance.

We turned and faced the students who were there. "Hey guys." They all turned and looked at me, including Beck and Andre. "Beck, merry Christmas from your Secret Santa." I said while gesturing towards myself.

He had a shocked look on his face. The music started. The girls and I started singing. Everything was according to plan.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true...__  
All I want for Christmas is__  
You... yeah_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_There is just one thing I need_  
_(and I) Don't care about the presents_  
_Underneath the Christmas tree_  
_I don't need to hang my stocking_  
_There upon the fireplace_  
_(ahhh) Santa Claus won't make me happy_  
_With a toy on Christmas day_  
_I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for Christmas is you... You baby_

_Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
(and I) I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
(ahhh) I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You baby_

_Oh all the lights are shining_  
_So brightly everywhere (so brightly baby)_  
_And the sound of children's_  
_Laughter fills the air (oh)_  
_And everyone is singing (oh yeah)_  
_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_  
_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need -_  
_Won't you please bring my baby to me..._

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_This is all I'm asking for_  
_I just want to see my baby_  
_Standing right outside my door_  
_Oh I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_Baby all I want for Christmas is_  
_You_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby... (Repeat-x7)(Fade out)_

At the end of the song I was on the ground next to Beck. I ran up and hugged him. "Merry Christmas, Beck." I said, happily.

He spun me around to look at him "I can't believe this whole time, I didn't know you were my Secret Santa."

I shrugged. "I'm good at keeping secrets." I said and he laughed. Cat came up to us.

"There's one more present." She said. Beck and I exchanged confused looks.

Jade came up next to Cat. "And it's for the both of you." I can't believe Jade was giving us a present.

Cat ran to my locker and opened it. I need to ask her how she got my combination. She pulled out the mistletoe she gave me and came back. "It's something you've both wanted. Merry Christmas." With that, she held the mistletoe above our heads and I finally connected the dots.

I looked down and blushed. Beck lifted my face up like they do in the movies. "Merry Christmas." He said.

We both leaned in and finally our lips connected. It felt like a thousand fireworks were going off. It was the best Christmas gift I would ever get.

**That's the end of my Christmas one-shots! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
